I Baked a Cake Just For You!
by MusikVibe
Summary: Fuji decides to please his brother and attempt to become Mizuki's friend. In doing so, he bakes a cake for him. It's received well...and then not. Just a little random idea that popped in my head one day. R&R, no flames please.


Fuji's Gift of 'Friendship'

I love Yuuta. I'm sure all of Seigaku knows it, but more importantly, the purple guy on Yuuta's team knows that. I don't know why he constantly follows me around, trying to tell me his name; I know it. It's Muskrat? No...Muffins? No...Monkey King? No, that's Echizen's name for Atobe. Well what's-his-name is Yuuta's friend and I should really try to be nice to him. If I did that, maybe my adorable brother and I could be closer.

I don't know what Yuuta sees in purple-guy; he's like a lame Atobe-wannabe. Instead of the annoying hair flip, he twirls his twig fingers around a piece of his wavy bangs. I'm just waiting for him to start sucking his thumb when he does that. He also tries to smooth talk, but only sounds like he's slightly drugged and maybe a little constipated. He can't pull off the rich, spoiled brat with charm act. Why? Because he's not a rich, spoiled brat with charm. Only Atobe can pull it off because he can back it up; his parents are so rich, I think I once read they bought him his own personal island for his birthday. That's a nice present.

Anyways, I'm getting off topic...

This morning I woke up with a purpose in mind, and that purpose is to try to please Yuuta by doing something nice for what's-his-face. So, I decided to bake a cake using my grandmother's old recipe. After finding the recipe, I went to the grocery story to get all the ingredients and maybe a couple of snacks for Yuuta (he has quite a sweet tooth). I gave myself roughly three hours before I absolutely had to leave to see my brother who I so adore. I made the batter and before pouring into the pan, I added my grandmother's secret ingredient. She was a very interesting lady by her choice of secret ingredient. She once told me, before she died, that any secret ingredient added with love makes it taste good. It was rather cryptic at the time but I understand now.

I called Yuuta approximately an hour before I left so he could have time to prepare for my arrival and to assure faux-Atobe was around so he could receive this gift. In that hour, I changed clothes, iced the cake, hopped on the train and now, for the past five seconds, I've been standing in front of Yuuta's door, waiting for him to come answer it. Ah, there's my adorable brother now.

"Aniki!"

"Hello Yuuta. It's been a while since I've visited you."

"Yeah. Come in, come in." He's such a gentleman, opening the door for me to come in.

"Where's your friend? You know, the one with all the purple."

"Oh Mizuki Hajime? He's on his way over. He wanted to finish a paper so he could have some time to talk with you."

"Oh." I'm not surprised. What would he want to talk about? Tennis? Purple? What?

"And Aniki, thanks for making an effort. It's important to me."

"Anytime Yuuta." We share a smile meant only between brothers when Mi-Mizuki walks in.

"Ah, The Great Fuji Syuusuke. It is a pleasure to be graced with your presence." He's doing it, the hair twirl; just throw in the other hand and he could look like an overgrown toddler.

"Hello Mizuki Hajime. I come to make amends and to start a new friendship." I maintain my happy grin, but somehow it manages to slip into sadistic grin without me knowing. Perhaps in my subconscious, I know I'm wrong, but what's wrong with a little sharing of your favorite recipes?

"I see. Shall we sit?"

"Ok. Adorable brother of mine, could you bring some plates and forks? I would really like you to taste this cake I made. I want you both to eat some. I worked hard all morning on making it perfect, just for both of you. It's my grandmother's recipe, you know."

"I haven't had that cake in a long time! It always tasted so good. My mouth is watering just thinking about it." Yuuta scoots off into the kitchen area of his dorm, gathering the necessary utensils to eat with.

"So dear Syuusuke. You wish to clear the air and start anew. How noble! I just wanted to say that I'm duly impressed with your tennis abilities; they are outstanding. I have met many tennis players, but I know my destiny, my fate, it to have you as my ultimate opponent. Ever since That game..."

He just keeps talking. I thought Eiji could talk a lot about nothing, but he clearly wins. He's talking about nothing on a subject; that takes some talent.

I almost can't stand the sound of his voice any longer. I was just about to tell him that maybe he should go poop so he wouldn't sound like he was constipated anymore when Yuuta comes in with plates and forks. "Ah, Yuuta. Nice of you to join us. Mizuki here was just talking about tennis and ultimate opponents." I take the stuff from his hands and let him sit down beside me on the sofa. I begin cutting pieces of the cake as Mizuki recovers from me interrupting his 'important' monologue.

"So how's school Yuuta? Are your classes difficult?"

"Not really. I just have tedious work to do all the time. Nothing hard though. Since you helped me with my studying last year, I've been learning more. Thanks." I hand him a piece of my yellow cake with chocolate frosting. "Now don't eat any until Mizuki has a taste first. It's a friendship gift between me and him."

Why does Yuuta always think I'm doing something suspicious? Just because I bake a cake for his friend and tried to hold a conversation with same said friend, doesn't mean I'm being malicious. This is really just to be closer to my lovely younger brother.

"Grandma had a secret ingredient she always put into this cake. What was it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" I smirk at him; I can see the vein popping out from underneath the scar on his forehead.

"She told me the secret ingredient was honey. Did you put honey in there?"

"How about we let Mizuki taste and let you know?"

"No, I want to save him from whatever poison you put in there."

"Saa, Yuuta! I wouldn't dare think of poisoning our dear friend"

"Well in that case you should be able to tell me the secret ingredient."

I could win this argument, but why prolong the inevitable. "Ok, you win Yuuta. The secret ingredient is love."

"Love? What does that mean?"

"It means I baked this cake with love for my brother and all things his, including him." I say point to Mizuki, who's about to take a bite. I take a bite of my cake before he does, showing its ok to eat and that Yuuta is just being stubborn and paranoid. It tastes delicious; my secret ingredient adds just the right...spice.

"Well, Yuuta, it seems fine if Syuusuke is eating it." Mizuki shrugs and pops a piece of cake in his mouth and begins chewing vigorously.

It begins slowing down little by little.

Actually now it's stopped, but I believe that's only because Mizuki has stopped breathing for the moment. Suddenly he turns an interesting shade of green and makes a beeline to the bathroom. For the next few seconds, Yuuta and I listen to the hacking and gagging sounds coming from the bathroom.

Yuuta looks at me like it was my fault purple guy was in the bathroom, removing the contents of his stomach.

"Oh, dear. That's unfortunate."

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THE CAKE?" He screeches. He's going to have a sore throat if he keeps that up.

"It's a regular cake except the extra ingredient is called Inui's Special Wasabi Cake Moistener Juice."

"Wa-wa-wasabi! YOU DON'T PUT WASABI IN A CAKE!" Yuuta runs to the bathroom to comfort his friend, leaving me alone on the sofa, eating my delicious piece of cake. When I finish, I pick up the three plates and place them in the sink after I scraped off the uneaten cake. What a waste. That was good cake.

I gather the rest of my belongings and the rest of the cake seeing as they aren't going to eat it. "Yuuta, my adorable little brother, I'm going to leave now. I have other things I must do today. Thank you for your hospitality and tell Mizuki to feel better. Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids; he'll get dehydrated easily at the rate he's going." I holler. Yuuta comes out of the bathroom frowning.

"Well I hope you have a good day torturing people. Call me when you're done."

"Torturing is such a harsh word. I was simply giving him a piece of my heart in which he purged it. If anything, I should feel hurt that he couldn't even keep it down until I left."

He sighs in resignation. "I'm sure you were just trying to be nice, but next time, don't cook anything. I'm sure he has an idea of the way you like your food now."

"Ok, see you later. Love ya! Ja-ne!" I exit the dorm room, trying to decide what to do with myself. I take out my cellphone and press a speed dial button.

"Hello, Tezuka. Would you like some cake?"

Owari

Wow this was completely just a spur of the moment fic. Just a random thought about Mizuki and Fuji's relationship as rivals (or not, because Fuji is 1000x better than Mizuki). Hope you enjoyed this crazy little fic. Please R&R but no flames.


End file.
